Advent calendar 2018
by LazyIceAngel
Summary: A little Advent calendar project. I hope you enjoy it. Rated T to be sure
1. Door 01

Hey there^^

Before you read just a few things. None of the chapters belongs together in this story. I don't intend to write very long chapters as I publish one every day until 24th December. I also do intend to keep them all more peacefully, humour or romantic. Because it's Christmas time. There is no need for sad stuff (maybe sappy stuff but otherwise no^^).

Also, I will jump from canon-verse and AUs. I'll give you a little description at the beginning of each chapter. There may be pairings and it can be real crack-pairings if I decide to use the crack-pairing-creator (it's really fun to see what kind of pairings appear there xD).

Now enjoy the first Advent calendar door ;)

* * *

 _~Door 1 - I just called to say I love you~_

Jabra carefully turned his head left and right. He didn't need any other CP9-Member close by to listen in on his call. Especially not since this idiot babbled about how his 'girlfriend' dumped him for Lucci! Like hell that happened. It was just a trick.

A trick to hide his true affection for a marine normally stationed in the East Blue. He didn't know where exactly she was in the moment. Especially since her boss was reported to be in the Grandline.

It annoyed him a bit that he hadn't been able to search for her.

Secret organisation his ass. Some marines even worshipped them like a hero group. And then their boss got angry if they had to kill some more people to keep it a secret.

He growled and rolled his eyes in amusement. They would have to kill many marines if they should stay a secret.

But that was unimportant. At least at the moment.

Because during his last mission he got his hands on the private den-den-mushi-number of her. So he could tell her. No, not could. He would tell her!

One last check that he was alone before he dialled the number and waited.

A female voice answered. Suddenly he felt nervous. The female voice grew impatient and he stumbled: "Sorry, T-Tashigi. I… I just called to say I love you."

* * *

 _This was a short story I wrote some time ago while listening to Stewie Wonder - I just called to say I love you. Also, I used the crack-pairing-creator for that. I hope you enjoy it and see you tomorrow ;)_


	2. Door 02

_~Door 2 - Present for Grandpa~_

 _Description: While looking around a shop, Ace and Luffy get the best idea for a present to send to Garp._

„Hey Nii-chan, these coats look like the ones the admirals wore during the war", Luffy shouted for Ace.

The older one stepped closer and nodded. This coats really looked like marine coats. It made him cringed remembering how close he came to dying that day.

"Yeah, you're right", Ace mumbled. He wondered a bit why his little brother seemed so happy? The younger one wasn't normally talking about the time as well. So why did he mentioned this now?

"Do you think we can call Sabo? I have an idea to sent Ji-chan the best present ever", Luffy cheered loudly and took three coats to the front.

Confused Ace looked after him. Before he caught on what Luffy had in mind most likely. Yeah, that would definitely be the best present they could get the old man.

Even if he hadn't been very happy about their choice in life, he had shown that he still cared about them during the war by deciding not to help the marine, but also not to help freeing Ace. He stayed neutral and by what they heard he had also punched Akainu later for killing marines who wanted to flee from the battlefield. Well, that was the official reason, they believed. The old man had mostly just punched Akainu for nearly killing them.

But now~ they really had to get him a good Christmas present.

* * *

"Now what did you grandchild sent you, Sengoku?", Garp asked clearly amused. He had just found out that his old friend had a pirate grandchild as well.

Trafalgar Law, former Shichibukai and now in an alliance with Luffy and the child for which Rocinante had given his life.

Sengoku looked at him and shook his head slightly. "You met him once when he became Shichibukai. He isn't the type for sending Christmas presents. He only sent a card."

Garp laughed. Yeah, he would expect that form the stoic brat.

"Well~ I got the best gift from my brats", he grinned and showed his old friend the picture he got.

Sengoku starred at it in shock, before he shook his head again. But Garp could see some amusement.

"Yeah, they would fit that position… but the chaos connected with these three. I wouldn't want to imagine the damage they would do daily…"

Garp laughed loudly and looked proudly at the picture again.

He knew how much trouble it would be… and to be true he was happy that they were happy and were alive the way they lived. But it also made him the happiest grandpa alive that they posed in this outfits for this picture.

* * *

~Making of the picture~

"Can I say that you three look scary dressed up like that?", Usopp mumbled and was trying to hide his shaking legs. After all, he had to take the picture.

"Well, I guess, we all can say that we should be happy that Garp didn't get his wish about them becoming marines, yoi."

"I think it's kinda funny that even if they try to dress up as Admirals as much as possible that Luffy still wears his sandals and Ace sits there with an open shirt while Sabo's clothes are something he wears nearly daily except the coat", Koala said amused.

* * *

 _Second day, second "door". A nice present. It was inspired by a fanart I found frayten/ art/ Luffy-Ace-and-Sabo-as-Marine-684272508 ._


	3. Door 03

_~Door 03 - Coming Home for Christmas~_

 _Description: Despite their reputation for Christmas they decided to come home._

„Do you still think it is a good idea?"

"Yeah, why shouldn't it be a good one?"

"Maybe because Ace is second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, you are the infamous rookie who invaded Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford and I am the chief of staff of the revolutionary army. We will attract a lot of attention by just being seen in the East Blue."

"Don't care. It's Christmas time", Luffy said and poked his nose. The youngest brother started to walk ahead like he didn't care any longer if his older brothers followed him.

"Well, you know, Luffy is right. Christmas time means family time. Even if my crew is family for me and Luffy's crew is family for him, they are family for all three of us. I don't know if you have someone you would call family in the revolutionary army so I didn't include it."

Sabo looked at Ace and sighed. The two black haired brothers of his were right. Maybe being with the revolutionary army that long made you stop thinking about these little things in life a bit…

"Jii-chan?!"

The older brothers started to run when Luffy said this out loud.

"Bwahaha, looks all three are coming home. Good thing, I already told Makino about this to plan ahead. Because I don't think they would have enough to feed all three of you."

Garp only stood there grinning before he turned to a little cottage a bit away from them.

"Go on, you three. I will pass by later with Makino and the Mayor to bring along food and Sake." With that, the old man gave them a little (maybe not so little) push that made them fly to the front door of the cottage.

While standing up Luffy accidentally knocked before one of them was ready.

An orange-haired big woman opened. She was angry and seemed like she wanted to scream. But when she saw who stood in front of her eyes widened and tears shot in her eyes.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy."

"Yo, Dadan." "Hello again, Dadan." "Merry Christmas, Dadan."


	4. Door 04

_~Door 04 - Decoration~_

 _Description: Set during_ _3D_ _2Y._

Mihawk could only stare. That wasn't what he had expected when he allowed Perona to decorate the room a bit for Christmas.

He didn't even remember having that much Christmas decoration. His whole living room was decorated and he had a strong suggestion that Perona also had talked Zoro into helping her because there was also a big Christmas tree. Too big for her to carry.

Mihawk shook slightly his head. This was a little bit too much… but still, it gave the room an interesting atmosphere.

Normally, he liked being alone and have some peace and quiet when he was here. But now, he had a student and a … live-in housekeeper, well it would describe her function the best as she mostly helped around the house and cooked, here.

Somehow it felt alright to let them stay here maybe longer than intended. Because he got a feeling that spending Christmas with somewhat pleasurable guest would be interesting.


	5. Door 05

_~Door 05 - Cookies~_

 _Description: Baking isn't always a clean job. Modern AU_

Law tilted his head and watched his adopted father. He wasn't so sure if it was a good idea to bake cookies. After all, his adopted father was prone to accidents.

Like spilling flour all over the floor. Or somehow got egg the blonde hair. Or decorated their fridge with melted chocolate.

"See, Law. Nothing bad happened and the cookies are in the Oven", Cora-san said with a grin in his direction.

Law lifted only an eyebrow. Just because Cora-san didn't touch the cookies any longer, it didn't mean that everything was fine.

Maybe just in case, he should call his grandfather or his uncle.

"So now cleaning this up quickly and then a quick shower before the cookies are done."

His adopted father took one step and fell because of the flour.

Maybe he should call both and just sent his father to shower. There wasn't much that could go wrong.


	6. Door 06

_~Door 06 - The history of wrong guys (part 1)~_

 _Description: Inspirited by the song "History of wrong guys" from the musical Kinky Boots_

 _Chapter one – he's a bum_

She couldn't believe it. She would have given everything for him and now he tried to marry the first person who understood and supported her. Even if this friend lied to her about the gender at first. But she could tell that the young woman was only scared because she truly didn't want to marry him.

She wiped away her tears and took her swords. /I'm coming to save you, Nami, my friend/, she thought.

Because now she could see that Absalom is a bum.

 _Two – he's not into you_

He acted angry in front of him that he was used as a delivery boy for a straw hat. Seriously, what was going on in this stupid head of his …?

What exactly was the bastard again? Well now, he could call him his saviour like old times. He got them into trouble but then again somehow also out of it. Even if this included some last minute saves from Captain Roger and Rayleigh.

"Sometimes I wonder about your easiness about some situations, Akagami."

A voice interrupted their conversation. The Shichibukai Dracule "Hawk Eyes" Mihawk.

Why did this man have to speak up now?

It made him even angrier when he saw a certain glance the eyes of his old nakama. Oh, how he knew this one.

It meant that he was interested in the swordsman. Not in him…

 _Three – he's a sleaze_

Helmeppo tried to stay calm. But how could he stay calm if his so-called boyfriend made a mess, because of this sticky substance the man tend to leave everywhere he went. But how did it get on the wall? Helmeppo had cleaned the whole apartment yesterday because he was expecting his best friend Coby today.

But now… enough was enough. He packed his stuff and dragged it to the door. Coby should get here soon. Helmeppo only took a piece of paper and wrote:

"Seems like you just another chapter in the history of wrong guys, Trebol.

Bye, Helmeppo."

* * *

 _So just the list of pairings that are used when it doesn't become clear and "verse" and maybe some extra information:_

 _1\. Lola(Zombie) X Absalom (Canonverse)_

 _2\. Buggy/Shanks/Mihawk (somehow Marineford canonverse, but since it shall all be happy Whitebeard and Ace survived Wuhu)_

 _3\. Helmeppo X Trebol (Modern AU, Crackpairing-generator for the win xD)_

 _Also, this will be split up as it takes me longer than I intended to fill the other "chapters". So today you get this part and tomorrow the second part. But this will be the only time that two "doors" belong together._


	7. Door 07

_~Door 07 - History of wrong guys (part 2)_

 _Four – loves the girl next door_

Tashigi had always been madly in love with Zoro even if she never hinted at it.

Because of his attitude towards her. He had broken her glasses the first time they met and then had the nerve to say she should stop looking like this.

But there were also nice sides of him only if he would stop it calling her a fake.

That was until she met the girl with who Zoro was in love. Kuina.

It was like looking into a mirror. That damn idiot was right…. She somehow looked like her.

 _Five – loves the boy next door_

Today was the day. Today was the day he would give up lying and tell the older brother of his best friend how he felt about him. No backing down. He was going to ring the bell and then he would tell him about his feelings.

An easy plan.

If it weren't for the brunette man who was nearly two heads taller than him.

"Oh, you're Luffy's friend, right?" He could only nod. "Oi, Ace-chan~ one of your little brother's friend is here."

Ace-chan? How close were they? And wasn't Ace supposed to be living alone? That was what Luffy had said.

"Oh, hi Usopp. That's Thatch, my neighbour. Ignore him. He can be an idiot."

"You've wounded me, Ace-chan." "Stop calling me Ace-chan."

There was a light blush on Ace's cheeks. No way…

 _-is so immature_

Koala wrinkled her nose. That was definitely the most immature thing he had ever done. Seriously picking a fight with an Admiral of the Marines despite his position.

That could have meant declaring war on the government…

And now her so-called boyfriend was pouting. Freaking pouting because she lectured him.

Seriously… he said to her he was the matured one from the three brothers…

That made her wonder how immature Ace and Luffy were.

 _-loves his mother more_

People loved him. They admired him for his skill, for his title, for his way of letting the marines take a wrong picture for his wanted poster. And the girls wanted to be his trophy girl. Well, at least until he thought he should give them a chance and dated them for a bit. Then every relationship ended the same.

"You love your mother more than you love me."

But who wouldn't want to make sure that he was loved by his mother when she was one of the four Yonkos. When she was Charlotte Linlin or better known as Big Mom.


	8. Door 08

_~Door 08 - Prank gone wrong~_

 _Description: Luffy wanted to play a simple prank on Ace. HarryPotterAU_

Carefully Luffy peaked into the room in which his big brother Ace was still asleep. Good~ then he could. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at his brother.

"What are you doing there, Luffy?"

He turned his head to see Thatch.

"I don't try to change Nii-chan's hair colour pink for stealing my hat", he lied badly and waved around with his wand.

This made Thatch chuckle and the older one patted his head. "How about I help you pranking sleeping beauty?", the brunette offered and opened the door a bit more. But when he looked at the sleeping one he started to laugh.

Confused Luffy turned to look at his brother and found out that Ace was now a girl. He paled. His big brother … uhm sister would be angry.

* * *

 _I'm sorry that this one is late. But I didn't have the time to upload it yesterday after work x.x I'll promise and make it up to you guys by having a few longer ones for the later doors._


	9. Door 09

_~Door 09 - 'Sexual Harassment'~_

„Come on, Kalifa-chan. Be nice to your Big Brother *hic*"

Kalifa pushed her glasses up and looked slightly annoyed at Jabra who was trying his hardest not to laugh about their chief's drunken actions.

"That's sexual harassment", she said coldly.

"Chapapa, he reminds me of France." Fukuro chuckled. This earned him a confused from all CP 9 members. "France from Hetalia. It is a manga." The big mouth simply stated with a slight grin.

* * *

 _It's short I know. But I recently found out that France and Spandam share the same japanese voice actor. So I had to this xD_


	10. Door 10

_~Door 10 - Snow~_

 _Description: How do you bring the fun of playing in the snow to a person not allowed to leave the house?_

Usopp thought hard about his plan as he watched snowflakes danced outside. How should he get some snow to Kaya so she could enjoy it? After all, she wasn't allowed to go out…

He couldn't just build a little snowman on the tree in front of her window. Someone would notice it from inside. Also, visiting her would be really difficult without leaving hints in the snow.

The black-haired young teen looked around and then saw what would help him.

The next morning an envelope was taken to Kaya.

In which were lots of photos of snow sculptures telling a story.


	11. Door 11

_~Door 11 - Same procedure as every year~_

 _Description: Set after Ace had joined the Whitebeard pirates._

Haruta looked up at the big tree which should be around 5½ metres tall. But the other commanders shook their head. Especially the bigger ones.

"Every year the same", he sighed and got a confused glance from Ace. The eighteen-year-old was the first time looking for a Christmas tree with them. "For a reason, they search every year for a nearly 8 metres tall Christmas tree… and then some of them are pouting if it is too difficult to carry it back to the ship."

"You know the reason they search for a tree this tall is so that Oyaji also needs a step to put the star on top or if he isn't feeling well that Marco definitely has to fly up to make it easier", Izo said slightly amused.

"Does this search happens every year?" Ace looked surprised.

"Yes, every year. It is the same procedure as every year", Haruta said chuckling.


	12. Door 12

_~Door 12 - Tea party thoughts~_

 _Description: Big Mom thinks about her next tea party._

Charlotte Linlin grinned to herself. When she would wake up there would be lots of fun. Good food. Tasty food and a tea party.

How she loved doing tea parties on Christmas.

Especially if they got a little bloody. She licked her lips in excitement of the screams of terror and the taste of the good Christmas dishes.

Oh~ that would be a wonderful Christmas tea party.

Just who should die first?

These stupid fans of her sweet commanders? That sounded like a very good idea because some really started to get on her nerves and she didn't like the idea of one of her precious strong commander of being in love with someone.

With an evil grin on her face, she was fast asleep.


	13. Door 13

_~Door 13 - The Start of a family~_

Since he had been a young child, he had always wanted a family.

This had become his dream and when he left Sphinx behind he was sure that one day that he would have a family. It may take some time. But he was sure that one day he would have his own crew which he could call his family.

Maybe they would all be younger so he would call them his sons and daughters.

A soft whine interrupted his thoughts.

He looked to the small child with a curly tuft of blonde hair who was asleep on his lap. A small smile graced his lips.

This small one would be his first son. No not would be. This boy was his first son and the brat was already calling him Oyaji.


	14. Door 14

_~Door 14 - Pranksters~_

 _Description: Inspirted by Alex Sparrow "Again and Again."_

Thatch didn't know how and when it started. But now it was too good to turn back or just too late.

He and Ace had a prank war against each. That didn't mean that they left out the rest of their crew. It was fun to do some pranks together to get the other calm so they wouldn't expect the prank against them.

But no one knew about the real deal of their relationship.

No, they weren't just some pranksters. They were a prankster couple.

In the privacy of their room, they saw more from each other and saw every scar the other had. It made Thatch feel special because he was the one who got the heart of the fire logia user.

Even if that did mean to spent sometimes a few days in the sick bay because of some broken wrists or something like that.

At the moment, both he and Ace were covered in bandages because of a prank against each other which made them argue a bit more and one thing led to another when some enemies attacked.

"You know, you're crazy, hothead", Thatch teased and looked at Ace who just stuck out his tongue. The grey eyes clearly told him that it amused the younger one and that he possibly thought the same about him.

"But I love you, Ace-chan."

"Shut it, Thatch. Don't call me that."

He laughed when the younger one started to pout. How he would love to caress the red cheeks now.

But then he could hear a mumbled answer.

"I love you, too."


	15. Door 15

_~Door 15 - Surprise Parenthood~_

 _Description: Let's just say this idea ghosted around my mind some time xD Set in the One Piece World_

Ace and Luffy both starred shocked at their fathers. Or mothers? Who the hell thought about this complicated plan to hide a relationship?

"So you are telling me that your execution was just an illusion and that Mom was also an illusion so the stupid old geezer wouldn't notice that it was his own son?", Ace asked. His voice was a little shaken.

Dragon nodded.

"And then you did the same thing again with Luffy? You couldn't keep the first child. So what made you think about getting another one?! Do you have any ideas how much Luffy had to suffer because he was lonely?" Ace was getting angry at how irresponsible these two were.

He hadn't expected this. How could he have expected this?

"Well, we thought you would be lonely. So we thought another child would be fine and we had the hope that Garp would put him in the care of the bandits, too. So you could take care of your baby brother from the start", Roger said a little too cheerfully.

Ace snarled. This thought didn't make him happy. No, they hadn't done the right thing by somehow trying to send Luffy to him. The crybaby was annoying and… well, his precious baby brother.

So who was he kidding? He was happy that he had Luffy. But because of their parents' stupidity and Garp's tendency to ramble they both were in great danger.

This was just too much.

Ace sighed and grabbed Luffy's hand. "Come on, Luffy. We go to Oyaji. Maybe he can tell us some good stories and Thatch probably has the food done." Luffy cheered behind him. "Do you think Pineapple will be there, too? He is so fluffy as Phoenix. I want to cuddle him during the story."

Ace giggled about the shocked faces of their parents.

Maybe he should tell them that Luffy would get it his way because Marco couldn't say no to the young pirate.


	16. Door 16

_~Door 16 - Playing~_

 _Description: Modern AU, Ace is 18, Sabo is 15 and Luffy is 12_

Ace had always loved his two younger brothers dearly no matter how annoying they could get. But now these two were really pushing it.

"Turn left, Nii-chan." "No turn right."

He wanted to hit his head against the steering wheel. How could a simple trip to their friends be so long when it normally only took ten minutes?

The answer was very simple. It was permission to let these two play Pokémon Go during the ride. He shouldn't have allowed it.

Because now they are arguing about the Pokémon which would be a better addition or which they still missed.

"But I really want it. Nii-chan, tell Sabo that he is a meanie." "You know that I can hear you, Luffy."

Ace looked at the time. They were late… They were half an hour late because of his two brothers and they were still arguing about the way.

He should say something. But he knew he couldn't say no when Luffy would start using Puppy-eyes and then Sabo would be angry.

But maybe there was something he could say without one of them getting mad by pushing their buttons in another way which didn't involve the game.

"You know that the others are probably waiting for us but then won't wait too long so the food wouldn't be cold and that would mean no meat left for us if don't drive straight now."

He could feel the shocked looks from both brothers.

"No meat?", Luffy asked silently and put his phone down. Then he looked alarmed. "Straightforward. I don't care for the Pokémon. I want meat."

Good~ one was now out of this stupid mood. He glanced at Sabo to see him looking at him. "You are just saying it so we can't catch our Pokémon", the blonde then simply said.

"Well, I'm hungry. I can hear Luffy's stomach as well and I know you are hungry, too. So on our way back, we will catch your Pokémon."

* * *

 _I'm so sorry that I didn't upload early but the last days were a bit stressful and I forgot x.x_

 _So I guess you get a packed for the 16th of December ^^_

 _I hope your time isn't as stressful as mine or even more ^^_


	17. Door 17

_~Door 17 - Surprise~_

 _Description: ModernAU, After an annoying shopping trip Luffy thought that he would be home alone._

Shopping. Something Luffy had always hated with a passion. Especially before the holidays. The people were always crazy and buying lots of stuff like they couldn't get it after the holidays ended. And every shop was full of people.

He didn't have something against many people in one place when he knew them or when a friend or a family member knew the people. But being stuck between strangers didn't make him feel comfortable.

Luffy wrinkled his nose. He just wanted to buy and get home.

Home, where he could spend the rest of the day asleep because no one else would be there until tomorrow.

Well, that was what he thought when he came home he found Marco waiting in front of the door. His eyes widened in surprise and he nearly dropped all his bags.

Since when was Marco back in the country? The blonde had been away on a business trip for Edward Newgate. The last information he got was that the older one wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"Sorry, I only called in the company to tell Oyaji that I would be back earlier and Ace said that it would be fine if I stayed with you. But from your look, I think your brother didn't tell you, yoi."

Luffy shook his head 'no'. He did have his phone with him and he was sure that he would have noticed it when his brother called him.

To be sure he checked his phone when he was inside. But there was no hint that his brother had tried to call him.

"Nii-chan must have forgotten", Luffy said and dropped his phone on the table in the living room. "For some reason that doesn't surprise me. I would guess he fell asleep right after the phone call and no one wanted to be the one to wake him up, yoi."

Luffy chuckled and stepped into the kitchen where Marco prepared some tea. A bit unsure the black-haired one stopped in the door and just watched the older one. It was nice to have some alone time with him… but what should he do?

After all, despite every teasing, they got sometimes, because Luffy liked to use Marco as a pillow or just want to cuddle with the blonde for some warmth, they weren't a couple. Even if in some situation Luffy would like to be that way with Marco.

But he wasn't that stupid to believe that Marco who was ten years older than him and had helped raise him would feel the same about him. Also, there were lots of pretty girls in Marco's life who wanted to be the blonde's girlfriend.

"Stop these heavy thoughts. That is what you normally tell me, yoi", Marco sounded amused and poke his forehead. Luffy lifted his head to look the blonde in the eyes. A slight pout on his face.

He wanted to say something when he noticed. "A mistletoe?", he was surprised that there was one in his home. He hadn't bought one and he definitely didn't hang one up.

He could see how Marco looked up, too, and how a small smirk appeared on the older one's lips.

"Well, if it was someone else, I would gladly ignore this tradition, but since it is you, yoi", Marco whispered and lifted him up a bit so that Luffy was on eye-level with him.

He felt a blush creeping on his face. But when he felt the older one's lips on his, he closed his eyes and softly pressed his own lips against Marco's.

And this wasn't the only kiss he got from Marco tonight.

He didn't even notice later when he was cuddled up to Marco under a blanket on the couch. That his brothers wrote him a message.

' _Merry Christmas, little brother. I hope you enjoy your surprise in front of the house and in the kitchen.'_

* * *

 **So~ I couldn't resist having at least one 'Door' dealing with MarcoXLuffy. Because I adore this pairing and I don't care that Marco's age is now official and that he is old enough to be Luffy's father xD**

 **Also the same as in my FFs, I will take my time to respond to reviews~**

 **Guest (17.12) Chapter13: Thank you^^ I'm happy to read that you liked it. I really wanted to have a bit of papa Whitebeard there~ Maybe there will be more because I still have some days left and to be true Whitebeard and Pound are the greatest fathers shown in the OP universe for me. Cora-san to some degree, too, but he for some reason didn't compare much to Whitebeard and Pound, just my opinion.**


	18. Door 18

_~Door 18 - Plans~_

Luffy was bored. What could he only do?

Sanji had kicked him out of the kitchen to prepare the cookies for Christmas. That was mean because he knew that Nami was allowed to stay in there and even taste the cookie dough. That was the only thing he had wanted. A bit cookie dough.

He let himself fall on the head of the Sunny and looked up to the sky. He needed something to do. The rooms had already been decorated and he knew for sure that the presents were in the Aquarium room. A room, he also wasn't allowed to enter.

Luffy wrinkled his nose before a grin appeared on his face.

To Christmas belonged singing, right?

Maybe he could persuade his crew in doing some karaoke and then maybe he could sneak away some cookie dough for him.


	19. Door 19

_~Door 19 - Secret Admire~_

 _Description: ModernAU A little surprise for Nami while she was waiting for Vivi to arrive._

Nami sighed. Her friend Vivi was late to do some late shopping for Christmas.

The orange-haired young woman had now been waiting for nearly an hour in the café Charlotte's Sweets. It wasn't Vivi's style to show up late without texting her. So she guessed that something had happened to her blue-haired friend.

A cup and a plate with nut cake were placed in front of her by the tall purple-haired waitress.

"I didn't order that. You must be…", Nami started to say only to notice then that she was the only customer at the moment. So a mistake wasn't possible.

"House pays. So cheer up", the waitress said and left her table to talk with the two women behind the counter.

Both were as tall as the waitress. But one of them was smoking and had blue hair and the other had long white hair. The one who was smoking was the one who made the cakes if Nami had seen that right. So the other was there to make the drinks.

She sent a small smile as 'thank you' their way before she turned her attention on the cup and cake in front of her.

That was when she noticed the message on the napkin.

Her eyes widened slightly and she felt a blush creeping on her cheeks.

' _Your chocolate eyes are too beautiful to look so worried, darling~_ '

And right next to that was a telephone number.

* * *

 **You decide who was the one who wrote that ;)**


	20. Door 20

_~Door 20 - Annoying brothers~_

 _Description: OP-verse, Marco (18), Ace (17), Luffy(14). Luffy and Ace were picked up by the Whitebeard pirates._

Marco frowned. It was his eighteens birthday and the others thought it would be fun to tease him about the habit of a younger ship brother of them.

Since they had stopped in the East Blue four years ago, they had two new little brothers. Portgas D Ace and Monkey D Luffy.

Ace was one year younger than him and Luffy was four years younger than him. But it didn't matter to these two. Since he was the closest to their age, he was their to-go-person if they had a problem. It even went as far that Luffy always sneaked into his bed if he woke up with a nightmare because Ace was a very heavy sleeper once he fell asleep.

This particular habit developed so much that Luffy always slept in Marco's bed since he felt safer there.

And the habit was the reason why the others teased him now.

"Well, how are you going to get a nice night in the sheets when you have a little brother sleeping there?"

"Guess you will die as a virgin if Luffy doesn't grow out of his habit."

For some fearsome pirates, they acted like some telltales. But if they went that way…

"Well, at least, I never have to worry about going to bed alone and maybe it was already heated up for me."

The shocked looks of their faces were worth the chase he got by Ace before he could explain that he meant it only platonic.


	21. Door 21

_~Door 21 - A Reminder~_

 _Description: Sometimes stupid things remember you that you are loved. Modern Universe._

Kingdew was having a bad day. He was rejected by Boa Hancock for Luffy. For Monkey D Luffy. For Ace's younger brother who had never seemed to be interested in a woman or interested in a romantic relationship after all.

It kinda hurt badly. But it could be worse. Well, his mood could be worse.

It was thanks to a stupid gift of his brothers that he wasn't completely down.

They had searched the limited He-man action figure set and bought it for him.

But the fun part of the gift was a little monitor which played the song 'What's going?', or sometimes better known as 'HEYEAYEA Song', on repeat if he wanted.

Even if he thought the song was stupid, it now really cheered him up and if was a good reminder that he didn't need to be the with the most beautiful woman to be happy.


	22. Door 22

_~Door 22 - Thoughts~_

 _Description: Canonverse. Set during post-Enies Lobby arc._

Aokiji was a simple man. He never wanted to have much responsibility. But if it helped to make the world a better place he would do what he needed to do.

It would have made his old friend Jaguar D Saul happy to hear that Robin found Nakamas who cared for her. Who weren't interested in her for her ability and the stuff they could do with it.

It made him smirk when he leant against the wall in Water 7 and listening to the party.

This kid. This Monkey D Luffy really was something. Pity that he was on the wrong side… Otherwise, he would have loved to be the teacher to this boy.

Not only because he was Garp's grandson and he owned the old vice admiral something.

No, it was because of his personality. He had chosen to fight him one on one to protect his crew member despite knowing he couldn't win. He had chosen to go against the World Government to save someone who was important to him despite knowing that he could die. He was the one person who made Robin a better person.

Well, she already had been a kind girl when he met her on Ohara. He felt it. The things she had done in her life were only things she had to do to protect her.

But this boy had turned this around. She now hadn't done it for herself. She had done it for others. To protect them.

She had grown so much more thanks to a boy who had a nice and friendly, but strong-willed aura.

He was curious to see how their adventure would go on.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry x.x On the last days, I was kinda blocked. There happened some stuff and I really wasn't in the mood to write. And if I would write something it would be dramatic or sad or tragic. Now I quickly wrote Door 20, Door 21 and Door 22 for you. I'm still a bit blocked for the Door 23 and Door 24. But I will try to get them done tomorrow so that I can mark this as complete._

 _But with that said: Merry Christmas everyone._


End file.
